


Cada Primeira Vez

by sweetpepper (pupure)



Series: My old Clamp fics [7]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupure/pseuds/sweetpepper
Summary: Os primeiros sentimentos e experiências de Yukito.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Yue
Series: My old Clamp fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059938
Kudos: 1





	Cada Primeira Vez

" _O ser busca outro ser, e ao conhecê-lo_

_acha a razão de ser, já dividido._

_São dois em um: amor, sublime selo_

_Que à vida imprime cor, graça e sentido." ¹_

A primeira vez que alguém me chamou pelo nome foi no meu primeiro dia de vida. Isso seria normal, mas não é – porque eu me lembro perfeitamente desse dia.

Foi também meu primeiro dia na escola. Mas magia é magia, e eu sabia todas as matérias que deveria saber para estar ali. Terceiro bimestre do primeiro colegial. A professora me apresentou gentilmente, eu sorri, e disse que esperava fazer amigos.

Havia três carteiras vagas. Eu fui direto para a que ficava atrás de você, que era a pessoa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto em minha curtíssima vida. Parecia muito alto, cabelos castanhos-escuros, e os olhos... não havia definição para a cor dos seus olhos. Pareceu castanho quando olhei pela primeira vez, acinzentado numa segunda, quase azul na terceira. Que foi quando eu me sentei e você se virou para trás, sorrindo.

"Kinomoto Touya."

"Tsukishiro Yukito."

"Qualquer coisa que precisar, me avisa, Tsukishiro."

"Pode deixar!"

Eu não me apaixonei na primeira vez que vi você. Mas ela mudou minha vida.

Essa foi a única vez que fui "Tsukishiro" em seus lábios. Você me mostrou a escola, me apresentou os colegas. Almoçamos juntos, e foi durante o almoço que falei que morava com meus avós, que estavam viajando.

"Então vamos para minha casa depois da aula. Eu te passo toda a matéria importante, e você toma um lanche com a gente."

"Mas..."

"Vamos lá, Yukito."

Suspirei, sorrindo. Meu nome pareceu tão natural dito por você, sem nenhum sufixo, nenhuma formalidade. É como se tivéssemos virado amigos de infância. Eu gostava disso.

"Ok, Touya. Então vamos."

"Que bom. Então me passa o suco". Você apontou, e naquela hora eu já entendia que você agiu assim, porque estava com vergonha.

Naquele dia foi também a primeira vez que vi Sakura. E foi estranho, porque eu meio que gostei dela. Era bonitinha, ficou vermelha quando me viu. Eu ficava feliz perto dela, acontecia alguma coisa em meu coração.

Eu percebi que ela gostava de mim, e talvez... Talvez, no começo, eu tenha incentivado um pouco. O que não foi gentil, nem correto, mas eu me entendi um pouco mais quando soube sobre o Yue e tudo mais. O que não justificava.

Acho que se não fosse você, eu realmente teria gostado dela de verdade.

Eu também não fui "Yukito" por muito tempo, para você. A primeira vez que você me chamou de "Yuki" foi ainda naquele bimestre, na primeira vez que você foi me buscar para irmos juntos para a escola. A proximidade do seu corpo na bicicleta me deixava um pouquinho feliz.

"Está tudo bem, Yuki?" Eu ri da sua preocupação. "Está, To-ya."

Não sei de onde tirei esse jeito infantil de falar seu nome. Mas você quase sorriu, e esses ficaram sendo nossos jeitos particulares de nos chamarmos.

Você era meu melhor amigo, alguém com quem eu estava sempre junto. Achava você bonito, inteligente, confiável, dono de um jeito bonitinho de cuidar das pessoas sem querer que elas percebessem que você se importava.

A primeira vez que percebi que talvez estivesse gostando de você, foi na primeira vez que conversei sozinho com Akizuki Nakuru. "Então... eu ficarei com ele, tá?" Ela me disse isso, sorrindo.

Eu não ligava que ela se dependurasse em você, ou qualquer outra brincadeira que ela inventasse. Mas... "Então... eu ficarei com ele, tá?". Ela estava falando de você. E aquela foi a primeira vez que eu me senti realmente solitário.

Passamos um bom tempo tentando falar um com um outro. Uma conversa séria, sobre... sobre tudo isso. Acabou ficando pra quando era quase tarde demais.

A primeira vez que eu soube conscientemente sobre o Yue, foi porque você soube também. E você fez um sacrifício para que eu não desaparecesse – quase que sacrificando sua identidade, o Touya que você era antes.

Logo depois foi a primeira vez que eu disse para alguém o que sentia por você. Foi para Sakura, ao preço de quebrar o coração dela. Eu admirava a coragem dela, e a amava... mas não da forma que ela pensava que queria. Porque eu amava você, e ela sabia disso.

Ela também disse que tinha certeza que você sentia o mesmo. E essa foi a primeira vez que eu antevi um futuro mais doce.

A primeira vez que você disse que gostava de mim, eu nem consegui responder. Fiquei com os olhos perdidos nos seus, e foi a primeira vez que você me beijou.

A primeira vez que você viu Yue, algum tempo antes, a situação era grave demais. Na segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta vez, você e Yue estavam concentrados em ajudar Sakura.

Na sexta vez, e nas seguintes, eram situações casuais. Você foi tão gentil com Yue quanto seria comigo – óbvio – e eu sabia que Yue tinha uma beleza paralisante. E que era estúpido sentir ciúmes de mim mesmo, portanto eu não sentia. Ou pelo menos me esforçava.

Yue sempre está no verdadeiro controle, e guardou pra si mesmo quando você o beijou pela primeira vez. Eu só fiquei sabendo quando você comentou sem querer, achando que eu sabia.

Eu estava confuso, enciumado, mas feliz. Você me amava, você amava Yue. Eu e ele somos um só, você me ama por completo.

Eu sei que é confuso. Mas a gente dá um jeito.

Quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez, eu entendi todos aqueles clichês sobre tocar o céu e as estrelas, sobre sentir o mundo girar, sobre os sinos tocando. E não tinha nada a ver com o prazer em si. Tinha a ver apenas com estar com você, sua pele e seus olhos úmidos de desejo.

Claro que Yue não demorou a querer você também, mas ele era diferente. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, e eu me senti um pouco inseguro. Mas fui eu quem você abraçou com carinho, e os foram meus cabelos que você acariciou até cair num sono muito profundo.

Ou talvez tenham sido os cabelos de Yue. Porque essa foi a primeira vez que foi difícil discernir.

E agora. Essa é a primeira vez que eu entro na nossa casa. _Nossa_ casa.

Estamos na faculdade, e a primavera comemora junto, com pétalas por todo o _nosso_ jardim. Temos sorte, conseguimos uma boa casa, bonita, recém-pintada de azul.

Lá de dentro vem o cheiro da comida que você está preparando. Eu tiro os sapatos, pronto para correr até você.

Para cada futura primeira vez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Poesia de Carlos Drummond de Andrade, chamada Amor.


End file.
